Verano de Amor
by Alizee Carpoid
Summary: [AU] Si a Sora le hubieran dicho al inicio del verano que le pasarían las cosas que le pasaron, y que además, su mejor amigo se le confesaría de manera amorosa, el simplemente se hubiera burlado de la persona. Ahora no creía que lo hiciera. Soroku. Yaoi.
1. Prologo

**Holiss :3**

Para los que estén leyendo esto, pues primero gracias y segundo amen el Soroku x3. Ok, yendo al punto, esto nació luego de leer un fic viejo que encontré por fanfiction, fue uno de los primeros que leí y pues, me trajo recuerdos gratos ***Ahhh como olvidar cuando podía pasar 24x7 en una compu leyendo fanfic's***.

Al punto que divago ewe, después de terminar de leerlo, se me ocurrió que no habían muchos Soroku por allí ***Nada que ver con el fic que leía pero bueno…*** y pues me pregunte: "¿Y si Roxas se le confesara a Sora?" Y salió lo de allá abajo xD. Eso, por supuesto, solo es el prólogo ewe. ¿Cuánto durara esto?, ni la más repalojera idea, pero si quieren ver a un Sora pasarlo negras y de paso seme ***Joder por una vez quiero verlo seme*** podéis leer esto :3

Por ahora no pondré las advertencias, solo es el prólogo así que, lo que vendrá, lo pondré más adelante x3

**Disfruten!**

**Prólogo**

¡M-m-me g-gustas! - Soltó un Roxas severamente sonrojado, avergonzado y temblando. Con ojos cerrados y con el corazón en una mano, esperando su respuesta.

¡¿AH?! – Exclamo un Sora que comenzó a sonrojarse violentamente y comenzó a mirar a su "amigo" un poco shokeado.

Y así en medio de la playa de Destiny Island, con un crepúsculo de fondo, sonido de olas, con gaviotas por doquier y su corazón bombeando a todo vapor, Sora se preguntó si le estaban jugando una mala, _muy_ mala broma. Tenía que serlo pues él no se creía esta situación ni un poco.

Si a Sora le hubieran preguntado al inicio del verano que le pasarían las cosas que le pasaron, y que además, su mejor amigo – Recalquemos de nuevo **MEJOR** amigo – se le iba a confesar con una nena y que el repentinamente comenzaría a dudar seriamente de su orientación sexual, el solo se habría tirado en el suelo a burlarse de la persona por decir tal estupidez – En caso de Riku, lo golpearía – Ahora mismo pensaba que el karma venía desde el más allá a cobrarle una broma que le habría hecho al rubio en otra vida.

Si era oficial, Sora _ odiaba _al karma.

**N/A: **Si llegaron hasta aquí, les regalare un neko por ello ***Avienta nekos de todos los colores por todos lados* ** Y si son alérgicas o no les gustan los nekos, he aquí un helado de sal marina :3

Recuerden cada vez que no dejan un review, Sora deja de consentir a Roxas, y por consecuente el segundo se deprime. Nadie quiere ver a un Roxas deprimido, así que a dejar review's que animan a los protas y a esta disque escritora e_e

**Matta ne!**


	2. I

**Holiss :3**

He aquí el primer cap. Estoy emocionada y con muchas ansias de compartir este proyecto Yeii! ***Salta como nena* **Recibí un review *-*, estoy inmensamente feliz ***Se vuelve confeti (¿?)***. Bueno como dije anteriormente en el prólogo, esto será un Soroku ya que quiero ver a Sora como todo un hombre xD. Aquí Roxas será un poco OoC, no manejo muy bien las personalidades así que intento apegarme los mas que puedo a ellas, gomen si fallo en ese aspecto.

**Disclaimer:** No, no, no lastimosamente Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, sino muchas cosas serían diferentes e.e, pertenece al genio de Tetsuya Nomura y Square Enix :I. Esto fue hecho para saciar la sucia mente pervertida de esta autora y no gana nada de nada con ello.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi = Amor entre chicos. Si no te gusta el género, te recomiendo que busques un fic que valla más con tus preferencias. Si es lo contrario, espero que disfrutes mi historia. Lemon en un futuro y puede que un poco de Yuri ***Aun pienso en eso***

**Aclaraciones**

-Hablan los personajes-

- _Pensamientos idiotas, amorosos y pervertidos_ –

-**Sueños y/o recuerdos-**

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~ - Cambios de escenas

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**I**

Sora se hallaba desesperado. Veía el reloj y el muy estúpido no quería avanzar. Bufo para empezar a golpear el suelo con su pie claramente frustrado. Se hallaba en su aula de clase esperando a que el timbre sonara para dar inicio a sus adoradas vacaciones de verano. Se había esforzado demasiado para no pasarlo en clases de verano, pasando casi todas sus materias con siete…a excepción de matemáticas que fue con cinco, el solo quería su recompensa; Merecidas vacaciones. Bufo nuevamente para girar la cabeza y ver como su mejor amigo, Roxas, leía un libro muy tranquilo. Lo envidio, él no podría estar así de tranquilo y eso en cierto modo, le frustraba.

Volteo a mirar a sus demás compañeros. Kairi, Naminé y Xion miraban revistas de chicos y hablaban de cosas que el preferiría no saber. Ventus, el hermano de Roxas, jugaba con su celular muy entretenido. Tidus estaba con su novia Selphie, planeando al parecer una cita a quien sabe dónde. Recordó que a Riku, Axel y a su idiota hermano, Vanitas se los habían llevado para que cumplieran un castigo. Al parecer pintar el auto del profesor Vexen no fue muy buena idea. Observo que todos los demás andaban muy metidos en sus cosas, incluso el profesor amargado Saix andaba de buenas. _Siento que se avecina un infierno, ese hombre está muy tranquilo_ – Pensó un poco asustado el chico para que el tan apreciado karma hiciera aparición. El hombre, Saix, se levantó desde su asiento haciendo que todos en sus asientos dejaran lo que hacían para prestar atención al hombre. Todos tragaron seco, el hombre sonreía. No de una forma amigable, más bien podría tratarse de que se burlaba de su desgracia próxima. Así fue cuando soltó lo que todos menos querían escuchar en vacaciones.

Escuchen pequeños imbéciles, en el próximo curso yo volveré a ser su tutor guía y quiero que todo salga como debiese ¿entendieron? – Soltó el tipo con toda la mala intención – Pero – siguió – para asegurarme de que ustedes estarán a la altura, resolverán estas guías de 100 preguntas de cada materia vista este curso – Termino con una sonrisa cruel y claramente gozando de haber arruinado las vacaciones de sus alumnos mientras entregaba las guías.

Todos perdieron las sonrisas que adornaban sus rostros en ese momento. El muy hijo de su mama les había arrebatado su felicidad de la peor manera. Nadie oso quejarse, ya que las consecuencias serían desastrosas. Luego de terminar de decir eso, el timbre sonó anunciando la liberación de los alumnos y el pasillo se llenó de "yuju!", "Al fin" y otros que reflejaban el comienzo del verano por parte de los estudiantes. Lastimosamente para ese curso en particular, apenas comenzaba su tortura. Con un humor pésimo, Sora se levantó y fue hasta la salida. El que se había esforzado para no ir a la escuela de verano y el muy cabron de Saix le salía con esas, le odiaba muy profundamente.

Fuera del aula se le permitió pensar con claridad, su amigo Roxas era bastante inteligente – Por no decir que era el mejor – le pediría ayuda y listo, problema resuelto. Con una sonrisa se dirigió a donde su amigo, que este, mientras era ignorado por Sora, se dirigió a su taquilla a recoger las cosas que le quedaban allí. Él no tenía ningún problema con las preguntas, ya que no haría nada ese verano. Sus padres tendrían que viajar a Traverse Town por negocios mientras el convivía con su chillón y "lindo" hermano menor. Suspiro, por lo menos tenia a la tarea para entretenerse.

En ese momento su cuerpo entro en alerta al sentir como se le montaban encima como un vulgar koala. Él no tenía que ser un adivino para darse cuenta de que era cierto chico revoltoso que tenía por amigo. No, ese como tal no era el problema, sino que su mente comenzó a jugarle malas pasadas al recordarle el especial sentimiento que sentía hacia el chico. Lo separo y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, se incorporó para ver al idiota que tenía por amigo tirado en el suelo riéndose por su expresión.

¿Qué cojones te sucede Sora? – Le increpo viéndole algo sonrojado y un poco molesto. Soltó un suspiro mental, maldiciéndose el haberse fijado de "esa" manera al imbécil que tenía por adelante

Nada en particular Roxas – Le soltó mientras se levantaba con una sonrisa – Bueno en realidad si – Dijo mientras se rascaba su mejilla y el contrario solo torcía sus ojos – Etto…¿Me puedes ayudar a resolver la guía? – Pregunto poniendo una cara de cachorro abandonado

…No – Respondió el rubio y se dio la vuelta para escapar lo más rápido del chico. Si Sora le gustaba, pero ni muerto se pondría a darle clases, una vez lo hizo y eso fue peor que acompañar a Ventus a realizar su actividad favorita: Espiar hasta morir a Vanitas. El por qué lo hizo, una apuesta pero eso no venía al caso, ahora la prioridad era escapar de Sora con rapidez

Lástima que sus pensamientos fueron bastantes predecibles para Sora. Este al ver que el chico pretendía huir tan rápido con cierto erizo azul de los videojuegos, se lanzó sobre él, atrapándolo en un abrazo de oso, dejando claro al chico que no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

S-suéltame Sora – Soltó el chico sin gritar. No él no era Sora, el no hacia escándalo por estupideces así que por eso se abstuvo de gritar. Pero en si la razón era que estaba a punto de sufrir un mini-infarto por culpa del castaño. Su corazón latía tan rápido que se preguntó cómo aun no lo había sufrido.

No lo hare R-o-x-a-s – Le susurro el castaño en su oído sin saber lo que provocaba en el rubio – Además si te suelto, huiras y no me ayudaras, así que ¿Te parece si hacemos un trato? Tú me ayudas a resolver la guía y yo te suelto, ¿te parece? – Le propuso Sora. No entendía al rubio, ¿Que había de malo en enseñarle? ni que fuera un estúpido para no entender si era por el que había pasado matemáticas –Con cinco pero había pasado – Así que se acomodó en el suelo lo mejor que pudo a la espera de la respuesta del rubio.

Mientras, el rubio sufría internamente. Su corazón latía a una velocidad increíble ¿Que quería Sora? ¿Que él se muriera de un infarto? Parecía, ya que no dejaba de abrazarlo. Ah, y recordó que él no sabía nada de sus sentimientos. Trago seco ¿Que haría?, por un lado estaba el pasar más tiempo con Sora que no era nada malo pero por el otro, saber que tenía que explicarle prácticamente toda la guía hacia que le comenzara a dar migraña. Tomo una decisión y, quizás más tarde se arrepentiría de lo que hizo pero, por ahora, solo quería alejarse de Sora y sus abrazos asfixiantes que le acortaban un poco de su vida cada vez que sufría el atentado de uno.

E-está bien, te ayudare – Susurro con algo de duda – Así que…¡ya suéltame! – Grito para empujar al otro y hacerle rodar, para luego levantarse y sacudirse su uniforme mientras intentaba calmar el sonrojo que sufría por culpa del castaño.

Sora rodo un poco y se levantó para ver al rubio y exclamar un "¡¿En serio?!", para que el rubio le contestara con un simple movimiento de cabeza afirmando lo que ya había dicho. Sora comenzó a gritar una sarta de cosas mientras saltaba como niño pequeño, ya no tendría que preocuparse, su amigo le ayudaría y así él no tendría que pasarla negras por culpa del imbécil de Saix. Fue cuando en ese momento se dio de cuenta que ya nadie estaba por la escuela y que anochecía. Todos habían ignorado el espectáculo de Sora porque ya era algo habitual para todos ver al castaño haciendo ridiculeces e, incluso que el rubio fuera una de sus víctimas, era algo muy normal. Así que recogiendo su mochila que había dejado en el suelo, se dio vuelta y miro al rubio que seguía de espaldas a él, y de nuevo, se montó sobre el para susurrarle un "Hora de irnos" y que el rubio asintiera sin decir ninguna palabra y con un gran sonrojo en su cara.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

El cielo se encontraba teñido de un color naranja profundo dando a entender que el día se acababa y la noche ya haría su aparición. Mientras el sol se ocultaba, ambos chicos subían por una colina que estaba adornada con unas pocas casas y palmeras. Sora iba detrás de su amigo mientras observaba su andar. El chico no era muy alto, un poco más bajo que el – Y eso que él no era muy alto – cabello rubio, con un extraño peinado a picos que lejos de verse mal, le quedaba perfectamente. De piel blanca y tersa, ojos azules, de nariz perfilada y con una expresión que siempre brillaba entre aburrido y ausente. Sora con el tiempo se había acostumbrado de verla y no le molestaba en lo más mínimo – A pesar de que el odiaba ver esas emociones que gritaban de todo menos alegría – Sora siguió con su inspección pasando al cuerpo del rubio dándose cuenta que el chico sí que había cambiado este año. Su cuerpo se veía más desarrollado, lo cual le hacía pensar en qué momento el chico había cambiado tanto físicamente. De repente se dio dé cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y agito su cabeza sin parar para alejar esos extraños pensamientos, ¿Que hacia el pensando de esa manera de su amigo? Se preguntó y como autocastigo – Y para olvidar esos extraños pensamientos- comenzó a golpearse la cabeza con la palma de su mano mientras susurraba un "deja de pensar estupideces" sin darse de cuenta que el rubio ya había llegado al cruce donde ellos se separaban y le miraba raro.

Etto Sora… - Soltó el rubio haciendo que el aludido se dejara de autocastigarse para mirarlo – ¿Por qué te golpeas? – le pregunto el chico para ver como Sora solo atinaba a sonrojarse como un tomate y empezar a tartamudear estupideces.

N-nada Rox – Suspiro como un tomate para darse cuenta que ya habían llegado al cruce. Miro al rubio y le dijo – Y ¿Cuando comenzamos a resolver la guía? – Concluyo con una sonrisa en su rostro y colocando sus brazos atrás de su cabeza.

Mmmm que te parece mañana por la tarde – Le propuso, necesitaba prepararse física y mentalmente para lo que le esperaba – Así no te quejaras como una nena de que levante temprano – Termino mientras miraba al chico burlándose de él.

Este por su parte solo atino a inflar las mejillas y mirar al otro lado mientras decía – Cállate, estamos en vacaciones y es normal que quiera dormir un poco más, ¡ASI QUE NO ME CRITIQUES! – Soltó bastante molesto haciendo que el rubio comenzara a burlarse de él y este solo se cruzara de brazos y comenzara a soltar un montón de maldiciones hacia el chico.

Cuando el rubio decidió calmarse y dejar de burlarse del castaño, este ya se hallaba bastante molesto. El rubio soltó una disculpa y le volvió a preguntar si le parecía bien y Sora solo atino a soltar un "Está bien" y darse vuelta para seguir su camino. Al solo dar unos cinco pasos, se tropezó y se cayó haciendo que, una vez más, el rubio que, aún no se marchaba, se burlara de él. Sora se levantó y lo miro bastante molesto. Iba a soltarle una maldición cuando se dio de cuenta que hace tiempo que no veía a Roxas así de alegre. Suspiro y con una sonrisa soltó un hasta luego que el rubio respondió con el mismo entusiasmo mientras tomaba su camino.

Mientras Sora caminaba, comenzó a pensar que quizás este verano las cosas serían diferentes, lo presentía y con una sonrisa comenzó a recordar la sonrisa de su amigo para que luego un pensamiento cruzara en su mente "_Él se ve muy lindo cuando sonríe así_" para luego parar en seco y comenzar a, de nuevo, golpearse así mismo por pensar tal estupidez. Suspiro para notar que ya había llegado a casa, se iría jugar con sus videojuegos, posiblemente así, se alejaran esos pensamientos tan extraños que tenía.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Mientras el castaño seguía en sus pensamientos, un rubio subía las escaleras de su hogar directo a su habitación. No le sorprendía que su hermano aun no hubiera llegado, seguro se habría quedado esperando a que Vanitas saliera de su castigo. Sería un imbécil si no se diera de cuenta que tanto le gustaba el tipo a su hermano, suspiro, no podía criticarlo, él se sentía atraído amorosamente hacia el hermano menor de este. Entro a su habitación, en la cual había una cama pequeña de sabanas azules colocada al lado de la ventana en donde podría apreciar como las olas golpeaban el risco en donde se encontraba su hogar. Las paredes de esta eran de un azul claro como sus ojos, había un armario no muy grande donde se encontraba su ropa, un escritorio con una portátil donde se encontraba su música, trabajos y un diario personal en una carpeta oculta. Además de una mesa donde tenía una tele y una consola con un par de juegos, algo llena de polvo ya que él no solía utilizarla. Con mucha flojera tiro su mochila al suelo y procedió a despojarse de sus ropas sin dejar de pensar en cierto castaño. Se colocó una camisa negra y unos pantalones cortos color blanco y se aventó a su cama a dejar que sus pensamientos volaran y , sin proponérselo, se fue quedando dormido.

**~Sueño de Roxas~**

**Este se hallaba en la pequeña isla que se encontraba cerca de su hogar. Desde pequeño había ido a esa isla con todos sus amigos a jugar a las carreras, a pescar, al escondite y un montón de cosas más. Pero allí había un sitio en particular que a todos les gustaba ir para observar el atardecer, ese era la palmera de paopu, que tenía una forma tan peculiar. Todos se sentaban allí para esperar a que el padre de turno de alguno de ellos pasara a buscarlos. **

**En ese momento Roxas estaba con su espada totalmente apoyada al tronco del árbol mientras observaba el atardecer una vez más. Acerco sus piernas a su pecho y recargo su cabeza en ellas mientras pensaba en Sora. Ese pequeño revoltoso, alegre y amigable niño que lo había conquistado. Pero aquí la pregunta era desde cuándo, el ya no lo recordaba. Lo cierto era que cuando el castaño tenía 13 años, le dijo que se le confesaría a Kairi, el sintió como si el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones y con una sonrisa fingida apoyo al chico, deseándole suerte. Ahora con 16 años, sabía que la chica le había rechazado pero el chico aun seguía sintiendo algo por ella, lo que hacía que su corazón se apretara con mucha fuerza pensando que quizás él nunca se fijaría en él. Suspiro para abrir los ojos y encontrarse al dueño de sus pensamientos al frente él. **

**Nee Rox, ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo? – Le pregunto mientras se agachaba al frente de él. El rubio al ver la cercanía se sonrojo notablemente y esto llamo la atención del castaño – Oye te sientes bien estas todo rojo tienes fiebre – y procedió a acercársele y tomar su rostro y juntar sus frentes para medir su temperatura. El rubio a tal acción, aumento su sonrojo y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, mientras el moreno había dejado de sonreír y lo miraba raro a la vez que se acercaba más a su rostro, más específicamente hacia sus labios. El rubio intento alejarse pero el castaño le tenía bien sujeto y comenzaron a acercarse. Unos centímetros mas y se besarían, su primer beso. Un poco más y a punto de besarse el chico susurro "Roxas", haciendo que el soltar un sonido dando a entender que le había escuchado y de nuevo susurro un "Despierta", haciendo que el rubio digiera un "¿ah?" y el castaño, con fuerza, replicara "¡DESPIERTA ROXAS!"**

**~Fin del sueño~**

Se despertó de golpe para darse de cuenta que era de noche y estaba solo en su habitación. Solo sin Sora. Se sonrojo por su sueño y comenzó a golpear a su almohada. Demonios ¿Porque despertó? en el sueño él iba… él iba…a…a besarse con Sora. Dios su cara parecía fosforito como se le ocurría soñar con eso, si alguien se enteraba, no, meneo la cabeza nadie se enteraría ni siquiera el castaño porque él nunca lo diría, no tenía el valor de confesársele. Quizás en un futuro, él podría olvidarse del moreno, en realidad lo dudaba, pero era lo mejor, después de todo el chico no le correspondía. Suspiro para levantarse y apoyarse en el marco de su ventana y ver el cielo estrellado junto con el mar. _Es hermoso _ - Pensó embelesado con el panorama pero al observar con cuidado vio como una estrella fugaz pasaba por el cielo y recodo la leyenda: "Si le pides un deseo a una estrella fugaz, esta te lo concederá" , el no creía en esas patrañas pero nada perdía en intentarlo ¿verdad?. Así que tomo aire y pidió su deseo "_Deseo que él se fije en mi de esa manera, que se enamore de mí, por favor_" luego de pedir su deseo se quedó observando el cielo por un rato hasta que escucho que su hermano llegaba y bajo a recibirlo.

* * *

**N/A: **¿Saben lo grandioso de andar inspirada? Que escribes cap's mas rápido y más si la historia te motiva. Pero ***Siempre el bendito pero xD*** lastimosamente comencé los estudios, Traducción: Actualizaciones tardías por montón de tarea :3 ¿A que es divino? ***Sarcasmo***. Pero como yo soy una nena mala, escribiré en clases y no hare tareas -3- okno tengo que mejorar, mi último año no me fue tan bien, así que puede que tarde un poco pero traeré la conti lo más rápido que pueda.

Seré sincera, el cap me gusto pero no me convence del todo ***Manías mías*** Pero no puedo pedir mucho, ya estoy haciendo dudar a Sora sobre su orientación y de Rox, he mostrado como son sus sentimientos por Sora ***Superficialmente pero allí vamos***, pero en si esto creo que va para largo, claro, tampoco voy a hacer el verano eterno.

Otra cosita, las parejas segundarias las tengo visualizadas pero si tienen alguna sugerencia yo las escucho, a veces es bueno oír otras opiniones, pensaba en Yuri, pero eso está en veremos.

Ahora a responder mi review *-*:

**Claudia de Birthday:** ¡Me encanta que te encante! (¿?), pero si el punto de esto es ver a Roxy uke y que el seme sea Sorita xP. Nah, no del todo xD, yo realmente quería escribir algo así, aparte de que en serio hay muy pocos, ¡Hay que darle más amor a esta pareja Ó_Ó! Y pues he decidido a colocar mi granito de arena, he terminado escribiendo esto e_e.

Recuerden cada vez que no dejan un review, Sora deja de consentir a Roxas, y por consecuente el segundo se deprime. Nadie quiere ver a un Roxas deprimido, así que a dejar review's que animan a los protas y a esta disque escritora e_e

**Matta ne!**


End file.
